


The first day of their lives

by GrandeTempete



Series: Sportsfest 2019 fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Character Death, Bombs, Gen, Guns, Investigations, M/M, Psycho Pass AU, Worklife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandeTempete/pseuds/GrandeTempete
Summary: Dyed blonde hair, piercings, arrogant eyes tuned down by politeness, Terushima Yuuji was the type of person Ennoshita would not thought as an Inspector, not to say he dislikes them.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Sawamura Daichi & Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Sportsfest 2019 fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535045
Kudos: 5





	The first day of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Sportsfest 2019  
Bonus Round 1 "3 words"  
Prompt : your bloody hands

29.  
The broken neon light over Ennoshita’s desk was wavering at the pace of his typing, a precise and controlled tune. If it wasn’t to finish his report as quickly as possible, he would have fixed it himself.

« I can’t believe this happens in the most high tech place of the whole country. » he mumbled, annoyed.

Facing him was Daichi’s honest laughter, caught a second before a call. Today he was wearing this very confident face and reassuring attitude, a typical Daichi many encountered when they first joined the Bureau.

« It’s time ! You want to go with me ? »

Chief Ushijima once again assigned a rookie to Daichi’s good care. Here he was nicknamed their godfather, but he was too modest to take pride in it.

« No thanks ! You’re good enough at it. »

The desk that would probably be assigned to the new recruit wasn’t cleaned yet. Blocs of post-it’s and a bunch of pens were left abandoned, unused. Ennoshita didn’t bother to take them, maybe they would appreciate it, if they were the type to do it old school or to leave notes on other people’s desk. But the locked drawer, it would better be to check it, right ?

32.  
Dyed blonde hair, piercings, arrogant eyes tuned down by politeness, Terushima Yuuji was the type of person Ennoshita would not thought as an Inspector, not to say he dislikes them. They shared a firm handshake and before any meaningful words were spoken, Terushima was already gone with Daichi, visiting the two hundreds (or so they said) floors of the tower.

« Don’t be so dense Enno-chan, you’re going to work together, for a bit a time at least. » sneaked Oikawa between two mouthful of spicy crackers. The arousing scent was already sticking to everything and everyone in the quarter.  
« You, stop eating on my desk, thanks. »

He handed the packet to Ennoshita, to tempt him, only to be scolded in return. He wouldn’t voice it but sure wished that Terushima Yuuji wasn’t a pain in the ass like their Enforcer.

40.  
No ray of sunshine could pierce through the defenses of those ragtag houses, ready to fall at any given time for trying to reach the sky by sheer stacking. So despite it being midday, the “alleys” of this district were merely covered in a warm orange, a reflection of a reflection that had little to do with real sunlight.  
As they were diving deeper into enemy territory, First division split. Ennoshita opened the way, putting the damped wooden door to rest.  
The moist filled his lungs as soon as he stepped in, barely finding a way to move on between all the trash. Terushima, going last, stiffened when he heard a cough. It was a trap, but he was confident in his skills. His mate was already a few feet further but he sweared there were someone in the walls.

67.  
« Terushima ! » A shout from the other end of the house.

Without second thought he ran to the Inspector. A middle aged man was restraining Ennoshita to the ground. It’s the moment, he can – have to – fire. The criminal didn’t expect someone else, both hands were taken and his entire spine was vulnerable. It was a move even a child couldn’t miss. So he shot and shot and shot. His mind taken on by the rhythm of imaginary bangs that were more clicks, caused by his index forcing a trigger that was already locked back.

« Good job Terushima. »  
Ennoshita’s hand, full of red, gave him a tap. Trying to keep his composure while he really thought that he would also be blown up by the Dominator was quite the challenge here.

A slightly distorted version of Daichi’s voice broke in.  
« Shepherd 1 to Shepherd 2, suspect killed. Situation ? »  
« Shepherd 2 to Shepherd 1, suspect – »  
Terushima signed about the voice in the wall and went off.

« Suspect killed. Surprise guest. »

Terushima was awestruck. What he found after destroying the already crumbling wall was a frail man, barely alive, wrapped in several layers of blankets. He was breathing, for sure, but whether or not he heard or saw shit was another question.

« A relative ? »  
It didn’t mattered. His hue was as muddy as this place, it never knew light.

« We better end his suffering » was the way Ennoshita wanted to go. But he wasn’t exactly pleased with the idea, Terushima neither. It would be easier, but not in line with Daichi’s mindset.  
« Let’s call medical assistance. » He finally decided. « We may be able to save him. »

A tic stopped time, a tac bloomed in an explosion, embracing their bodies.

35.  
The news report was fascinating Terushima. Despite all the fuss and the fire spread afterward, the city aiming for the sky was still standing. So did he and Ennoshita, or they were rather bedstuck for the next month. Oikawa kept yelling how lucky they were that the bomb was not located on the criminal, but in the room they previously left. Daichi didn’t yell but his look of upmost angriness and disapproval said a lot.

« To save people yes. But don’t forget to secure yourselves ! Understand ? »

Terushima knew his co-worker was alive. Still, spending days alongside a sleeping beauty wasn’t his preferred recovery scenario. Looking back at it, it would have been tragic to lost a new recruit on their first day.


End file.
